


J/Michael Drabble Collection

by xanithofdragons



Series: Salvaged from my hard drive [5]
Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M, Villain-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: In 2010 and 2011, I got into the manga Bloody Monday, shipped these two really hard and wrote a few drabbles about the progression of their relationship





	1. It's an Honor

**Author's Note:**

> In 2010 and 2011, I got into the manga Bloody Monday, shipped these two really hard and wrote a few drabbles about the progression of their relationship

"It's an honor to work for you," Michael said to him. It was the way members of this organization thought. At least, it was the way members of this organization were _supposed_ to think, but J could tell from the way that he had hesitated before saying it and then rushed through it that he didn't think that way. Maybe this one wasn't like the others, neither a fanatic follower fulfilling the twisted dreams of his leader nor a hired gun looking to make cash off of the suffering of millions. Maybe it would be worthwhile to get to know this one a little bit better.


	2. Time Together

"You know, we've been spending a lot of time together," J said to him suddenly.

"Huh?" Michael responded as he looked up from his work to J, who was staring absently at the ceiling.

J closed his eyes. "It's nothing." He opened his eyes as he turned his head down to Michael with a smile on his face. "You should keep working. I'm sorry for distracting you."

Michael looked at the teenager a moment more before obeying his command.


	3. Nap

Michael felt a weight on his shoulders. Startled, he looked to his side to see that J had fallen asleep and was resting on his shoulder. He thought about waking him, but remembered everything he had gone through in his life and everything they had gone through together. Without waking him, Michael shifted into a more comfortable position. Surely even someone like J needed a rest every once in a while, especially now that they were safe, together.


End file.
